Love Hurts
by Sunbeams and Custard Creams
Summary: Detective Anya Love finished her relationship and finds her sister in a difficult position and asks Mac and Stella for their help only to find her sister is hiding the truth.
1. Please don't leave me

DON'T TELL ME IT'S OVER

_"Anya don't leave please I can explain."_ Those words made Anya stop in her tracks it wasn't the first time she had heard them and she somehow doubted it would be the last, she was in two minds should she keep on walking or should she hear her out. She turned around slowly and looked at the sobbing female, she sighed softly and went and sat down at her side she loved Zooey even when she crushed her like this. _"How many more excuses am I going to have to listen to? How many more times am I going to catch you cheating on me? I forgave you the first time but this time it hurts more than I thought possible."_ Anya's words were a quiet whisper she stood up again and picked up her bag and she looked back to Zooey again who looked at her with pleading eyes and begging her to stay Anya just shook her head and walked out closed in the door quietly behind her. The cold night air made her catch her breath she cursed in annoyance when she got to her car seeing already it was covered in frost. She tossed her bag in the backseat before glancing back up at the place she had once called home and had once loved, she could just see Zooey looking out of the curtains watching her. It occurred to her she had never actually said goodbye to her lover the woman she was on the point of proposing to, she stood there scraping the ice off her car window remembering all the good times they had shared. Seeing her warm hazel eyes so welcoming, her slender figure seemed to just glide through NYPD as if she had always been there, the way she played with her blonde hair when she was at her desk, Anya sighed softly getting in her car. They had bonded almost instantly, Zooey had been one of the few people to make her laugh and had taken the time to deconstruct the walls Anya had built around herself and now it was over she was the one walking away. It took Anya over half an hour to drive to her sisters' place double the time it normally took her, she wanted to avoid Jen's questions but she knew she couldn't. As she parked outside the tower block of flats Anya half expected Jen to come running out to met her it was just Jen's way she didn't do things by half measures. When she wasn't there Anya wasn't sure whether to be worried or relieved even as she climbed up the several flights of stairs there was no sign of her younger sibling.

She put her bag down at Jen's front door and looked around she hadn't noticed until now how run down the block of flats was she frowned at the strong smell that came from along the corridor a mixture of cocaine, urine and trash can. Her attention only returned to Jen's front door when she heard it creak open she didn't have time to say anything before she was almost dragged inside along with her bag and the door hastily closed and locked behind her. Anya looked at her sister shocked to see the once bubbly young woman almost a shadow of her former self, it had only been a week since she had last seen Jen but she looked like she had lost an unhealthy amount of weight since. _"Jen what's going on?"_ Her sister pretended she didn't hear her as she stacked a toppled pile of magazines, Anya didn't have to look around to see the once immaculate flat looked like a bomb had hit it. She looked across to the front door saw the broken key chain Jen seemed to sense Anya putting two and two together and she looked up across to the woman that was nothing less than a hero in her eyes. _"I am in trouble, I did something stupid, something really stupid. I didn't want to tell you because I have let you down. I am sorry Anya I really am."_ Anya felt a lump grow in her throat as she looked at her sister she shook her head slightly and gently pulled her sibling into a tender embrace. Feeling Jen almost collapse against her in tears and her shaking frame made her wonder how long Jen had been keeping quiet, Anya ran her hand up Jen's back and kept her close as she sat them down on a clear space of sofa. _"Jenny your my little sister you will never ever let me down, you know I would do anything to help you but if you don't ask for my help I don't always know you need it."_ As soon as Anya heard the violent knock on the door and felt Jen flinch and then tense she looked down to her sibling she didn't need any explanation as to who was at the door, without saying a word she got her gun out of her bag and tucked it into her back pocket as she went towards the door.


	2. Turning Tables

TURNING TABLES

Jen bit on her lower lip nervously as Anya closed the front door again and locked it, Anya looked serious now she was keeping her gun on her for now. _"We can't stay here, if they find out I am a cop things are going to get ugly, pack what you need we are going somewhere, anywhere while I think what to do."_ She was in turmoil she couldn't simply call this in to Stella she picked up her bag and waited for Jen who for once was quickly packing a bag instead of arguing with her. Anya went out first she was protective over her little sister and she held the door for Jen and even let her lock it even though she knew the locks wouldn't stop a raging drug dealer. She guided her sister down the stairs she was gentle with her, she had never seen Jen so vulnerable and so scared before once they were out in the open Jen seemed more nervous and hesitant. _"Jenny we have to keep going ok, I know your scared it's ok to be scared."_ Jen nodded her head although she took Anya's hand now as they walked across the parking lot, this was the one time Anya wished she had parked closer to the building she unlocked her car and opened the boot for the bags. _"Why did you do it Jen? Why did you get involved in stuff like this?"_ Jen just threw her bag in the boot before getting in the passenger side and waited for Anya to get in it was only when Anya had started the car and the block of flats could no longer be seen did she answer. _"I needed the money and he needed someone to work for him, I just asked if I had done enough."_ Anya looked at Jen strangely she didn't exactly believe Jen's words but she had never known her sister to lie to her either. The rest of the journey was in silence Jen just watched the rain drops run down the side window of the car and Anya concentrated on the road ahead just focusing on what she should do._ "Anya? You're not mad are you? You still love me right?"_ Anya looked across to Jen as she stopped at the traffic lights she looked hurt by the questions but didn't let it show in her voice she just took Jen's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before she spoke. _"Jenny you are my sister and yes sometimes you make me mad but I will always love you no matter what I will always love you. Right now I am not mad at you I am mad at myself for letting this happen to you."_ Anya looked back to the road again she had made her decision she was going to have to tell Stella she needed her help she only hoped she would offer it.

_"Does that mean we can stop for McDonalds? Because I am starving."_ Jen sounded suddenly upbeat and Anya looked curiously across to her making sure she was serious before she smiled and nodded her head and even laughed a little at her sister. _"Are you not a little too old for happy meals now?"_ Jen playfully punched her sister's arm as she laughed and then reached forward and turned the radio on, for a while they could forget the grey clouds outside and the rain that resembled the tears shed only an hour or so ago. Even as Jen sat eating her McDonalds the smiles continued, it was like the old days again when Anya would pick her sister up from school on a Friday Anya smiled at the thought only to look at Jen when she felt her nudging her offering her a French fry she shook her head lightly. _"No thanks Jen, I work hard in that gym I don't want to undo it."_ Jen just laughed and rolled her eyes when Anya took the chip anyway and ate it although she did look at her sisters body noticing how toned she had gotten. _"I didn't realise things were so bad between you pair."_ Anya looked at Jen again as she flashed her ID to get into the NYPD car park and drove to her normal parking space and parked perfectly._ "Well you were always one for the gym but you must have been going every night to get so toned."_ Anya just smiled and nodded her head slightly she hadn't thought about Zooey since getting to Jen's flat and she planned on keeping it that way for as long as she could, she got out the car followed by Jen. Jen came around to Anya and took her hand, it made Anya smile even though it was for her benefit but for Jen's own person benefit she knew she was nervous but she also knew Jen trusted her to make the right decision.

The lift ride up seemed to slow and too painful she heard the air conditioning in the lift more than she usually did, the small ping when the lift got to a floor sounded like an explosion and Jen's sweaty palm unsettled her. The doors opened and Anya looked at the tall red head before her she felt Jen tense again almost nervously, once not so long ago Jen would have run to Stella Bonasera with open arms but now the tables were turned._ "Jen why don't you go to my office get some water and relax I am going to talk to Stella."_ Jen just nodded and made a straight bee line to Anya's office and closed the door behind her, Anya followed Stella to Stella's office she swallowed. Stella had been a mentor figure for her and at times even a mother figure but right now she could tell Stella wasn't happy and she was going to have work hard to get Stella on her side. She sat down when Stella motioned for her to do so and she heard the door close behind her with a slight bang, Stella was angry maybe even disappointed Anya sensed it before she had even seen the frown on her face. _"Detective Love...Anya if this was a simple case of your sister working for a dealer to get money things would have been easier. But I have cctv footage of Jen dealing drugs to a guy found dead half an hour later, he matches one of our John Doe's."_ Anya opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't find the words she wanted or even any for that matter of fact she looked down to the desk she swallowed feeling a lump in her throat her mouth suddenly felt dry. Stella seemed to sense and handed her a glass of water, even Stella's expression changed now to one much softer and more sympathetic. _"You practically raised her Anya you have always been there for her but you can't shield her from this, I know your sister didn't kill that guy Jen doesn't have it in her. You are not actively working this case Anya so don't get any ideas."_

_"Anya please tell them please."_ Jen pleaded with Anya as she stood at the side while Jen was taken for questioning she bit her lip and went to her office and slumped down in her chair only to look up and see Stella standing in her door way she half glared even though she didn't really mean it. _"Anya don't give me that look, Mac was the only one here who could interview her. Any way you can still watch the interview."_ Anya stood up she sighed Mac didn't understand her sister, he didn't understand she needed the gentle approach one word from him and she was likely to close up which worried her. Anya headed towards her door now and Stella caught her arm to stop her and for a moment they shared a rare embrace for continuing on like nothing had happened. _"It's not an interview really Stella, it's an interrogation."_ Stella just sighed as they stood behind the blacked out glass watching Jen crumbling under Mac's questions although her story remained the same Anya shook her head and looked to Stella again. "_He is never going to get through to her now, she needs time to calm down...but she does know more than she is letting on and she is scared Stella, she is going to go down for something she didn't do."_


	3. The Bonds of Sisterhood

The Bonds Of Sisterhood.

Anya shook her head lightly as she sat at her desk time was running out for her sister and the evidence was mounting up against her she felt helpless since Stella had banished her to her office after her ranting at Mac. She knew her sister was hiding something and she had to find out she flicked through the cctv footage she had gotten before suddenly pausing it at a frame she smiled slightly to herself. Anya got up and ran to Stella's office causing the woman to look up at her surprised but at the same time concerned she raised an eyebrow at Anya.

"Anya...what are you doing I thought I told you to stay out the way running around the offices isn't staying out the way."

Anya just rolled her eyes and nodded for Stella to follow, Stella sighed and got up from her desk she couldn't remember the last time she had slept she was exhausted and seeing Anya still running around annoyed her. Jen had been behind bars for nearly 12 hours now, Stella looked at the frozen cctv screen and then to Anya as she played it for no more than 10 seconds before looking at her.

"You see that right?"

Anya questioned looking at Stella and Stella looked back up at the screen as Anya played the footage again she still didn't see what Anya was getting at here and wondered if she was just pulling at straws now hoping she would find something.

"It's the cctv footage I have watched for hours now what's your point Anya? I am tired, now just tell me what is going on."

Anya pointed to the top corner of the screen as she hit play again, this time Stella focused on it as she saw a shadow there that looked like it was walking back and forth. Sudden realisation hit Stella as she looked at Anya and smiled at her at times the young detective surprised her and sometimes she found herself learning from Anya although she firmly denied it.

"You think your sister is covering for someone? You know Jen better than anyone would she do that?"

Anya slumped down in her office chair now finally she looked drained of energy, Stella felt sorry for her realising while it was hard for her it was worse for Anya. Anya shook her head slowly she had finally found something that would help her sister yet she felt at the same time she had let her sister down by not protecting her more.

"No there is no one in this world Jen would go down for willingly, she has been threatened to keep quiet she is scared."

Stella thought to herself as she pieced the rest together she gave a nod of understanding she knew there was someone Jen would sacrifice everything for but she didn't say anything she wanted to be sure. She walked towards the door she had to speak to Mac as soon as possible but she paused on her way out and looked back to Anya and gave her slight smile.

"Good work, you might have just saved your sister, now you go and sleep on the couch in my office I will wake you if I find anything."

Anya just nodded numbly and did what she was told something Stella was surprised by normally Anya would have protested saying she was fine, she didn't think any more of it she had to find Mac.

Stella watched Mac pace back and forth she hadn't realised the stress of the case had worked its way up to him as well he was deep in thought and she knew not to disturb him not yet at least she just looked down at the floor until she couldn't take anymore of his pacing.

"Stop it Mac you know how much that annoys me."

Mac stopped and looked at Stella, he held a lot of respect for Stella but he couldn't help but feel unsettled by what she had told him.

"Are you sure Stella? You have to be absolutely sure about this."

Stella nodded her head and looked at him sighing slightly she gave a slight smile though she was more than certain about this and felt a little foolish for not thinking about the possibly of this before now.

"Anya doesn't realise this but Jen would sacrifice herself for someone and that is Anya herself, Jen loves Anya and praises the ground she walks on. In Jen's eyes Anya can do no wrong the bonds of sisterhood...well they can't be broken Mac."

Mac nodded his head and walked past Stella and went straight down to where Jen was being kept, he flashed his badge to the security guards even though he didn't need to. They had a break in the case now he could feel it the truth was beginning to emerge this was what all the hours of hard work lead to the final puzzle piece. Jen looked up as soon as she heard the door open she half hoped it would be Anya there and her body slumped when she saw it was Mac but she could tell from the look on his face he had found something out.

Jen looked around the interview room as she preferred to call it, interview was a much less threatening sounding word than interrogation. The grey walls forced her to look at Mac out of boredom he was the only thing she could focus on in the room, she had been sitting her for a good five minutes in silence now waiting for Mac to make his move.

"Jennifer Love at first we thought you were covering for someone but now we realise you are trying to protect someone aren't you. You love this person more than your freedom she is your sister after all."

Jen opened her mouth to speak but found herself speechless what he had said was true but she didn't like the way he had said it, the way he implied Anya was part of this mess she had created she shook her head finally finding her words.

"It's not like that...Anya is the real victim in all of this. If I tell you the truth you have to promise me you will protect her until she is safe from any threat."

Mac just gave a simple nod of his head and waited for her to carry on now as he glanced to the blackened out window knowing Stella would be standing there watching.


	4. Caffeine

Caffeine

As the hours past Anya stayed sound asleep in Stella's office she hadn't even noticed Stella come in to check on her or place a blanket over her she was in such a deep sleep. Mac lead Jen upstairs to the offices although he paused half way up and looked at Jen now and even half smiled at her.

"You don't have to protect Anya, that woman is more than capable of looking after herself she is a great detective and I don't know what I would do without her on my team."

Jen just looked at Mac now and nodded her head she just wanted to see Anya now and tell her how sorry she was and try to explain why she had done it. She expected Anya to be angry with her for lying to her in the first place and when the doors opened and she didn't see Anya there she looked to Mac surprised.

"Stella told her to go and sleep and we haven't told her anything we are leaving that up to you...but I would make her a mug of coffee before you see her as a small peace offering."

Mac smiled as he walked with Jen to the coffee machine Jen spoke to him more relaxed now, it had been a while since she had seen Mac and while Anya was her sister she had practically grown up with Mac and Stella around her.

Stella came into her office quietly now and she looked at Anya had it been any other time she would have been tempted to throw a cup of water over the sleeping detective to wake her but she knew today was not the day to do that. She crouched down by the sofa and gently nudged Anya's shoulder gently while saying her name and Anya woke up looking confused for a moment before she remembered where she was.

"Stella what is going on? What have I missed?"

Stella just chuckled now and shook her head lightly at Anya, Anya could tell that Stella was in a better mood now she figured she must have some sort of good news she waited patiently though even though every second felt long than it was.

"Anya shh just come with me."

Anya sat up and noticed the blanket she looked back to Stella again and gave a small smile as a thank you as she folded it neatly and put it to the side. She got up and followed Stella out her office curiously she wasn't sure what to expect from the older detective now although she froze for a moment as it took a moment to register that it was actually her sister standing there beside Mac. Without warning Jen threw her arms around Anya and hugged her tight seeing her sister so dopy looking was rare but she didn't say anything she pulled back after a moment before looking at Anya.

"I am sorry I lied to you, Diego, the guy at my door he made me do it because he found out you were a cop. He lived along the corridor from me and was worried you might catch him out so he threatened to kill you if I didn't do what he told me and I panicked I didn't want to lose you I was scared and I thought I was protecting you."

Anya stood there looking shocked and she looked to Mac and Stella and they both nodded their heads and then she looked back to Jen again and put her hands on her sister's shoulders. Normally if she had lied to her she would have been hurt but she oddly felt proud of her little sister not that she let on.

"It's ok Jen just promise me that you will talk to me more about things in the future. The first thing we are going to do is get you somewhere else to live, that place is a shit hole."

Jen just nodded now and handed Anya her mug of coffee she smiled at her sister before taking a sip before noticing Stella still standing there she looked at her and smiled softly in thanks as Jen wandered off to go and speak to Mac again. Stella came across now and led her back inside her office and nodded for her to sit on the sofa which Anya did without question and Stella sat next to her before speaking.

"So when were you going to mention you had finished things with Zooey Savage? She phoned here asking for you when you were asleep."

Anya shrugged her shoulders looking at Stella this was the first time someone had made her think about Zooey since she had left it was the first time she didn't have other things on her mind. But looking to Stella now she knew she expected an explanation of what happened she knew even though Stella never said she was protective over her.

"She did it again...she cheated on me I caught her. I am not sure if I am upset because she cheated again or if it was because she was cheating on me with a man."

Stella looked at Anya sympathetically and was about to put her hand on her shoulder, Anya knew some sympathetic talk was about to follow so she was thankful when Stella's cell rang. She sat quietly while Stella spoke and drank some of her coffee she looked across to Stella's desk noticing pictures there for the first time. She was surprised to see one of herself and Jen on her 30th birthday but she just smiled and looked to Stella when she finished the phone call and spoke to her.

"Right Anya finish that coffee we have a case our victim has been found face down in his back garden pool with his hands cut off."

Anya listened and looked to the rest of her coffee she suddenly didn't feel like drinking the rest of it and put the mug to the side before she went and got ready to head out although she smiled to herself her sister was free.


End file.
